


r.e.m. ; bayek x reader x aya

by kingsglaive



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Poly Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sharing, insecure reader, reassurance, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: headcanons post describing what being in a poly relationship with bayek and aya would be like.





	r.e.m. ; bayek x reader x aya

**Author's Note:**

> music : r.em. - ariana grande  
> needy - ariana grande

• nicknames!!!

• Bayek’s nicknames for you:  
\- my love  
\- my heart  
\- siren  
\- little vixen

• Aya’s nicknames for you:  
\- gorgeous  
\- darling  
\- little minx  
\- my love

• They’d both be so protective of you!! You were just so innocent and pure and they wanted you to stay that way. 

• They’d be so touchy with you 24/7, and not even just in a sexual way?? just in a cute instinctual way??  
\- Bayek’s arm would find it’s way around your waist on your left side. 

\- Aya would thread her fingers through your right hand before squeezing a bit. 

\- Even if you were doing something random, their hands would always find their way to you somehow. 

\- Whenever you’re cooking, one of them will always sneak up behind you and wrap their arms around your waist before burying their face in your neck. 

\- They can definitely be clingy, but just having any type of physical contact with you gives them so much comfort and security. 

• Hugs!! So many hugs!! 

\- Aya’s hugs would be more like,, soft and cuddly? Her hugs would definitely make you feel loved and cherished and that nothing could hurt you while you were in her embrace. 

\- While Bayek’s would be a bit more intense and tight, acting almost like a shield from the outside world.

• Those two are definitely cuddlers when they sleep. Be warned. 

\- You would always be sandwiched in between Bayek and Aya, but every so often they would alternate who was on which side of you. 

\- You would cuddle into the chest of whoever you were facing, wrapping your arms around their waist and nuzzling into their chest. That person would then lay an arm over your waist to keep you comfortable against their chest. 

\- Whoever was behind you would nuzzle their face into your neck and wrap their arms around your waist, coincidentally holding hands over your waist with whoever was on the other side of you.

• They’d love cherishing you and spoiling you with gifts  
and good memories because it was what you deserve! 

\- They would buy you flowers and jewelry because they loved the way your face brightened up when they gave you those gifts. 

\- If they ever noticed you talking excitedly about something, they’d be sure to remember to get you whatever it was. 

\- While they love spoiling you with materials, they also love using their riches to fly you out to vacation spots that you’ve always wanted to visit. 

\- They would purchase a few vacation homes for the three of you in places like Italy, Greece, and Japan. 

\- While you were staying at those places, they would treat you to the finest cuisine and - Your days on vacation would always consist of pure relaxation: you would wake up cuddled in their arms before getting ready for the day. The three of you would then have breakfast at a local cafe, before going to see the local sights and monuments. 

\- The day would end in a nice walk on the beach before the three of you headed back to your vacation home. 

 

• If you were ever feeling insecure or depressed they would do everything in their power to let you know that you were wanted and that you were enough for the both of them.

\- They would make sure that you knew you could reach out to them whenever you needed to vent, but they didn’t pressure you to. They knew that to some people, that could be adding even more stress and anxiety, and that’s the last thing you needed. 

\- After you talked to them and let them know how you were feeling, they would pull you into a group embrace and let you cry into their arms if you needed to. 

\- From that point on, they would do little gestures to let you know that you were loved and appreciated. They would make your favorite foods and surprise you with a movie night whenever you got home from work. They would give you full body massages whenever you were particularly stressed from a hard day. 

\- They would always make sure to tell you that they loved and appreciated you and everything you do.


End file.
